Sunday Afternoon
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Alec and Magnus spend some time together.


Sunday Afternoon

Magnus was enjoying his afternoon, he sat with one leg over the other on his couch in the loft reading a book. Alexander's head was resting comfortably in his lap. His shadowhunter was resting, and while he knew he wasn't completely asleep he enjoyed how comfortable they had become in each others company. Alec had stretched out on the couch, he had meant to read his book which he placed on the coffee table. He found the pillow of Magnus' lap too relaxing and drifted off.

Magnus found a good stopping point in his book and wondered how asleep his Nephilim was, he decided to move his hand that had been draped over Alec's chest and move it down his belly, he stopped at the top of his jeans. He started to send a finger under the jeans band, and boxers and was stopped by a hand. Alec had caught him. He looked down to see one hazel eye staring at him and a lopsided grin.

"Magnus ..." Alec wasn't completely asleep and if he was; there was no way he wouldn't know his lover's touch. His lover touched him in a way that he had never experienced before and it didn't matter how many times they touched. It always felt like the excitement of the first time and he thought it always would. Magnus' expressive brown eyes always told him what his Warlock thought of him. His cats eyes told him the same but was a much more erotic experience reserved for the bedroom, and Alec loved them both.

"I'm not doing anything," Magnus went back to his book but kept a eye on Alec and grinned. He couldn't help it, it was fun getting caught. He knew his teasing would get his shadowhunter to react and in ways he wanted. All he had to do was lure him, something he enjoyed from the moment he met him.

"Yah, we'll, we're not alone in the loft this afternoon," Alec's hazel eyes were both open now but he gave his boyfriend a warm smile. He had to admit, he was enjoying all of Magnus' advances even if they were at the most inopportune moments.

Magnus shook his head in an exaggerated way,"fine, I was just getting comfortable, nothing more." He continued to act like he was inconvenienced, but he was counting on his Nephilim's reaction, Alec didn't disappoint.

"Nothing more?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled more brightly at Magnus and then took a firm hold of his hand keeping it exactly where Magnus wanted his hand at his abdomen near the top of jeans. Alec wasn't going to let him try to go further, at least not at this time. He felt a tug by Magnus to release his hand but gave up. They leered at each other for a few seconds longer.

"No magic," Alec was still smiling but he wanted their private activities to stay that way and with Jace currently at the loft. He would prefer his parabatai not know anymore, it was bad enough Jace could feel his happiness in regards to Magnus through their bond, that was more than enough for Alec. The fact that Magnus liked to use his magic on him in erotic ways was not something to be shared.

"What are you talking about," Magnus knew what Alec meant but he liked teasing his shadowhunter, there was just something endearing seeing his reactions. His blushing was his favorite but seeing Alec's eyes light up with a hint of mischief and a smile that was full of adoration at him ranked pretty high with him as well. His Nephilim was no longer stuck in a shell or hiding and that was another thing that Magnus was holding dear to his heart.

"You know what I'm talking about," there was no challenge in his voice, just amusement. Alec didn't take the time to flirt often certainly not as often as Magnus did with him but he was finding it one of his new favorite things to do.

They stared at each other, the cat and mouse game they played for so long continued, maybe it was foreplay for them now, who knew. He did know that this time Alec played as well. Magnus found himself enjoying the chase as much as being chased. Alec was getting better at the game and it pleased him. His Alexander was still impulsive but he was getting better with the art of flirting and that made Magnus feel warm inside. His shadowhunter may be stoic and commanding but was an incredibly loving creature with him. It was another thing that made Alec uniquely his, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was time to give things a twist, "really Alexander, I'm a respectable Warlock … look at what you've done to me!" Magnus feigned innocence and acted like Alec had ravished him. Alexander's look was priceless. His eyes grew wide and he looked in shock that he was the one being inappropriate, but his smile never left his face.

Alec was in humor shock, he couldn't believe after the passing comments in their past made about Michelangelo and Casanova, that he would be the inappropriate one, he was almost speechless. His Warlock knew how to keep him on his toes. He caught the delight in his lover's eyes, the one that told him he was only thinking of him. Alec knew then he had been played but in a good way. He rose up from his comfortable spot on Magnus' lap to give him a literal tongue lashing.

Magnus and Alec's lips met with a slow kiss at first and their hearts fluttered at their passion for each other. They were about to take it further when the door to the loft opened. They pulled away from each other, Alec quickly righted himself to see who had entered Magnus' home. Magnus looked away and rolled his eyes.

Not again.


End file.
